


Coming Out Dances

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Charles, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles and Erik are awesome Dancers, Cherik - Freeform, Coming Out, Cute, Cutesy, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lots of dancing, M/M, Mention of Wanda/Vision, Mutant Husbands, Mutant Powers, Mutants, No Smut, Post X-Men: First Class, Post paralysis, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Romance, Romantic Fluff, School Dances, Secret Relationship, Telekinesis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, X-Men Apocalypse, X-Men References, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After secretly dating Erik for a year, Charles decides it's finally time to come out of the closet. On Valentines Day. At the Mutant School Dance. By dancing with the love of his life <3 (Post X-Men Apocalypse, LOTS OF CUTE FLUFF)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cute cherik piece from a larger highschool AU fic I wrote with my friend.  
> This fic takes place very shortly after X-Men Apocalypse's story plot~ <3  
> I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

Erik wandered around the room. It was a Valentine’s day party at the X-Men mansion and Erik was being a chaperone, watching his daughter Wanda flirt with Vision, and Peter stand by the cookie table and eat an entire platter.  
Love was in the air, and Charles was wondering if it was time to come out and tell the truth to the students, as the staff already knew. He wasn’t doubting the students would reject him for being bisexual, but he had hesitated for a while. But he was ready now. He had dating Erik in secret for over a year now and now he was ready to come out.  
Hank had gotten him his walking drugs for the occasion and Charles quickly stuck himself in the arm with it.  
Charles called to Erik as the man was halfway across the room watching the students, “Erik!”  
Erik called back, making his way over quickly, “Yes, Charles?” Charles quickly disposed of the needle before Erik could see it. Charles too a deep breath and closed his eyes as he lifted himself to his feet shakily.  
Erik asked as he observed, “Charles, are you okay? Maybe you should sit down.”  
Charles told him with a grunt, “I’m alright…just give me a moment.” After a moment, Charles stood for the first time in weeks and Erik was hit with a bit of nostalgia from when he first fell in love with Charles, when he could walk without any aids. That felt so long ago now.  
Erik was stunned to see his secret lover on his feet, “Charles… Wow. I just… Haven't seen you up in years.”  
Charles took a few experimental steps and spoke, “I usually do not take walking drugs, but...today is special. I’m here with you Erik.”  
Erik blushed and held Charles’ hands when he wobbled closer and almost fell into his arms, “You didn't have to. I love you sitting or standing.”  
Charles said, “Maybe...but I thought it was fitting. You and I met while I was walking, and I should be while we let the students the truth about us.” The two waited until the middle of the floor became clearer, then Charles took Erik’s hand and walked him to the center, hand in hand.  
Erik hesitated, “Are you sure you want to be out to the students? I know you had reservations about it…”  
Charles said with confidence, “I’m not afraid of the truth anymore. If you want...this can be the moment.” He took Erik’s and placed one on his waist and the other in his own. Erik slowly started to dance with him. He was afraid Charles didn't realize that coming out wasn't something he couldn’t take back if he regretted it later. Charles was nervous but knew that this was the one time he could confidently come out in front of his students. Slowly, the students began to notice what was going on and scooted off the floor to watch.  
Hank took the opportunity to put on the romantic music, and the duo began to pick up speed, dancing faster and focusing less on the room around them. Erik spun Charles, dipped him, lifted, and posed him in midair like they had several years ago when they’d learned to dance for fun in the mansion. This was all before Cuba’s incident of course.  
Erik smiled and said, “You're still a wonderful dancer.”  
Charles chuckled, “You haven't forgotten a single step of the dances either.” The duo danced faster and began to dance with more complicated steps. Slowly, the students began clapping in the crowd and then began to cheer.  
Erik smiled, “I don't think they mind us being together.”  
Charles took a sigh of relief as Erik dipped him for the final time, “Oh thank goodness.” The students whistled loudly as the two shared a kiss before Charles was raised back to standing position.  
Erik twirled Charles, “I knew they’d love you no matter what.” Charles chuckled and hugged him as everyone cheered. He felt so complete. Hank told the other students to join, and couples quickly flooded the floor again to soft romantic tunes.  
Charles asked Erik as they were dancing, “Do you think...one day...you’d ever be willing to stay with me?”  
Erik chuckled, “Do you want me to?”  
Charles nodded, “It would mean the world to me, Erik. The last thing I would want is to wake up and you’re gone again. It’s my fear to lose you again after all of this.”  
Erik smiled, “Then I'll stay.” Charles bit his lip a little and kissed him again. He was so happy, his stomach felt full of butterflies, but Charles was content. And Erik was staying, which was all he’d wanted.


End file.
